iDream
by iCarlyWriter
Summary: What if the lives of Carly, Sam, Freddie and Spencer was all a dream? A dream that Carly's mother dreamt of that night that Carly as born. The untold story of Carly and Spencer's mom and Steven Shay's mysterious wife that was never mentioned. She dreams of her children and husband, having lives without her, all in a crazy, messed up dream that night.
1. Chapter 1

iDream

**New Story Guys! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter One

~*~Ellie POV~*~

I sat in the hospital room, trying to remain calm. I was trying, really trying. The pain was unbearable. It happened every couple of minutes. My husband sat beside me, talking to me, trying to make me forget about the pain. But I couldn't. It would happen and take over my body.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

"I honestly don't know anymore." I took a deep breath and gripped his hand as yet another pain rippled through my body. My husband held my hand, and a doctor walked in.

"Mrs. Shay has the pain changed since the last time that I was in here?" the doctor asked

"It's pretty bad now, one after another," my husband replied.

"Aright, let me check you and maybe we can get this show on the road," the doctor replied, before going to the edge of the bed and lifting the sheet. He checked to see how far along that I was. "You are at 7. Almost there." He gave me a reassuring smile and left the room. I groaned.

"She is almost her now." My husband kissed my cheek. "Maybe try to get some rest, please?"

"I can try Steve," I replied. I rolled on my side,pulled the blanket around me and closed my eyes.

I took a nap for about 10 minutes when I knew that it was time to have the baby. I had a lot of pressure, and I remember this from when I had my son.

"Everything alright?" Steve asked me.

"No, I feel pressure," I replied.

"Okay, let me get a doctor." Steve then ran out of the room. I absentmindedly ran my hand over my stomach. I looked at the ceiling, and tried to ignore the next contraction that was rippling though my body.I closed my eyes, and gripped the railing of the bed. A few seconds later, Steve, my doctor and a few nurses ran into the room.

"Ellie? Are you okay?" Steve asked me as he came over to be and grabbed my hand and held it.

"Alright on the count of three, you are going to push, okay?" the doctor said. I nodded.

The doctor counted to three and then I began to push. I pushed with all of my might. The doctor then told me to hold. He told a nurse to get him a towel. He then asked me to push again. I did, and then I heard the first cry of my baby girl. My sweet little girl. Steve looked at me and kissed my forehead. I lied down and looked at the ceiling.

"Ellie, want to meet your daughter?" a nurse asked with a pink bundle in her arms. I nodded and she placed the bundle in my arms. I looked down at her face and smiled. She had a little bit of hair on her head and little set of brown eyes. She looked at me.

"What are you calling to call her?" a nurse asked, with a clipboard in her hand. I looked at Steve and he looked at me.

"Carly Marie Shay," I replied.

The nurse nodded and wrote it down. She then walked out of the room with another nurse.

"I'm so glad that she is here," Steve said, looking down at her.

"Wanna hold her?" I asked. He nodded and then took Carly from me. He held her and I smiled.

"I will call my dad and tell her to bring Spencer," he said as he handed Carly back to me. He then went to the phone and dialed some numbers and then he was talking to someone, saying that the baby had arrived and if he wanted to bring Spencer to come see the baby, he could.

It was about a half hour later and Spencer came running into with Steve's dad at tow.

"What's that?" Spencer asked as he looked at the pink bundle in my arms.

Steve lifted Spencer on the bed. "This is your sister, the one that you were excited about yesterday," I said.

"Oh," he replied, looking at her.

"What you don't like her?" I asked.

"I thought that I was going to get a brother," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Maybe some day." I laughed.

It was later that night, I was tired. I was lying on the bed, looking at Steve and Carly across the room. He was showing her the world outside. I smiled at them. Steve then placed her in the little crib that was in the room. He came over to me and kissed me.

"Are you tired?" he asked me, I nodded. "Then go to sleep."

"I... I just have a question," I replied.

"What?" he asked, with nervousness.

"What would happen if I died?" I asked.

"What?" he asked.

"The doctor told me that births like Carly's were very dangerous. Sometime the woman dies after birth," I said.

"Sweetheart, you are fine, fine, okay? Nothing is going to happen to you. Just try to go to sleep. You need some rest. Please don't think about that," he said. He kissed me and then my forehead. He then went over to the couch, lied down and then went to sleep. I lied on the bed, and looked at the ceiling. The though of death always effected me. Ever since the day that I was put on bed rest. They told me that it was a very sever case of placental detachment, and if I didn't take it easy, me and the baby would be in terrible condition. I immediately went on bed rest and never moved-well except to go to the bathroom.

Also the thought of death effected me because of my parents. They were both killed in a car crash when I was young. I felt a tear beginning to form. I rolled over and closed my eyes.

That night, I had the strangest dream ever.

And that wasn't even the crazy part.

I dreamed of Spencer and Carly, living their lives without me.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

iDream Chapter 2

~*~Ellie POV~*~

The next morning, I woke to darkened room. I looked around and saw that there were a few lights in the distance. I walked to the light, and was met by the creepiest hing ever.

My face.

I kept looking at it. I reached my hand out, about to touch it, when someone cleared their throat behind me. I turned and it was a small man.

"Umm... Who are you?" I asked.

"Mitch, I'm here to make your wish come true." He rubbed his hands together and then some wind blew. Then I was in a hospital room. But this time, it was busy and there were more lights and people.

I stood in the back of the room and watched.

"She's flatlining! She's flatlining!" Someone yelled over the beeping of some machines. Then a nurse raced in with a cart. Then the room went silent. The doctor and the nurses looked at each other, then left the room.

A few seconds later, a man race into the room and went to the bed. He was crying.

"You can walk over, they won't see or hear you at all," Mitch said from behind me.

I walked, cautiously, to the other side of the room. I stood on the side of the bed that wasn't occupied by the crying man. I look down and almost cried myself.

I was in that bed, not moving, my eyes closed. The man kept telling me something, then I realized that it was Steve, my husband. Mitch appeared beside me.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"You said that your were curious of what life would be like if you died. So now I am showing you of why life would be like." He snapped his fingers and the room went dark. We were now in a white room. Mitch went and sat down on a chair and offered me a chair beside him.

"How long will this take?" I asked, nervously.

"As long as I need," He replied.

"Please tell me how long," I pleaded.

"I have to teach you a lesson, then I will get my halo and wings," he said. He stood up and went to a window that just appeared. "Now I will take you to a very important day, Carly's first birthday." He rubbed his hands together and the room went black.

* * *

><p>Sorry that this chapter was short!<p>

Please read and review!


End file.
